The Sheriff and the Bandit
by Pascy
Summary: After Jasper's latest 'slip-up', Bella decides to cheer him up. Her plan involves awful accents, outrageous cowboy boots and ten-gallon hats. Set during Eclipse.


Sorry if anything is inaccurate or OOC, I haven't read the Twilight Saga in a while.

**XxX **

I walked up the stairs, careful to grasp the rail tightly. No need to spill blood in a house of vampires. Edward had gone on a hunting trip, leaving Alice to play, 'Baby-sit Bella'. I think it was becoming one of her favorite games. I sighed with frustration. Even though Alice was my best friend, some times she did get a little infuriating. Especially when it was 'Barbie Bella Up' time. I had the house to myself right now though. Alice and Esme had gone to the Italian restaurant I liked, to buy some Spaghetti for me to eat. Carlisle, Emmett and Edward had all gone on the hunting trip. Rosalie was out at the mall, replenishing her wardrobe. I had no idea where Jasper was but he always stayed clear of me and I assumed he was out, also.

I finally reached the top of the stairs. I trudged my feet along the soft carpet. I thought fleetingly of calling Jake, but Alice's words rang clear in my head. "If you even try to call Jacob, we will be home in a flash." I sighed again. I knew Edward was doing this because he wanted to protect me but I was still annoyed about it. I flung Alice's bedroom door open. I had come to return a pair of her high heels. She tried unsuccessfully for me to walk in them without tripping over. In that moment I was glad Emmett wasn't there. I could just imagine his booming laugh echoing across the room.

I walked into the room, walking straight to the wardrobe. It was huge. It made me feel like an ant. So many garments. Most of the wardrobe was dominated with Alice's clothes but I could see a few pairs of shirts and jeans for Jasper. Most amusingly in the corner of closet, was a pair of cowboy boots. I laughed. An image of Japer crossed through my mind, him dancing the Great Vine. Trying to stifle my giggles, I stumbled out of the wardrobe.

I had nearly made it to the door when I what I saw in the mirror startled me. I placed my hand over my mouth to stop my scream vibrating through the house. Jasper was sitting on Alice's bed, head bent over, legs crossed, and hands in lap. His curly blonde locks covered his eyes. "Bella," Jasper acknowledged, his head still bent, his tone less than friendly. I was frozen from shock, or maybe fear. I shook my head. I wasn't afraid of Jasper. He wouldn't hurt me. I continued chanting this in my head until I was calm enough to speak. "J-Jasper… I thought you had gone out?" I moved a step closer to him, my hand reached out. When he didn't move, I let it drop to my side.

"I was out," Jasper confirmed, "but I came back." For some reason my pulse was racing. I could feel sweat on my brow. When I went to swipe it off, my hand was shaking. Breathing deeply, I chastised myself for being scared. Jasper was harmless. I just didn't know him that well. But he's married to my best friend so he couldn't be that bad. He had to be patient. No one else would be able to stand Alice's gushing over clothes for that long. Another thought ran through my mind, something that Edward had said to me long ago. _Jasper belonged to another…family a_ very _different kind of family._ So Jasper hadn't been a vegetarian for that long… that didn't matter though, surely he wouldn't hurt me…? I hated how that turned into a question.

"Oh," I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say. "I'll be um, leaving now." I literally ran, my senses going overboard. I had never been scared of Jasper before but now I was literally hyperventilating. I turned to the door, clutching the handle tightly. "Bella," Jasper's voice sent a chill down my spine, "I did something terrible." His voice was cold, displaying no emotion. Something, I couldn't wrap my finger around it, made me turn around and let go of the door handle.

I approached Jasper once more, my hands hanging limply by my sides. He still sat on the bed. I had never seen anything so beautiful and terrifying at the same time. "What happened, Jasper?" I asked carefully. I didn't want to prod. He turned away from me. He definitely wanted to avoid looking at me. "Is Edward alright?" I asked, my voice trying to maintain control. On the inside I was shriveling up; ready to crumble. My heart rate increased and I thought I was going to faint. _No,_ I told myself, _Alice would've told me if something was going to happen to Edward._ Jasper merely shook his head, blond curls bouncing around. "No, Bella, it's something worse than that."

Looking at the back of him was unnerving me. "Jasper," I said, and reached out to touch him lightly with my fingertips. He recoiled from my touch. "Jasper," I commanded, "turn around and look at me." Jasper shook his head again and scooted further away from me, if that was possible. I reached out and touched him again, this time on his waist. He grabbed my wrist before I could let go, and I gasped in shock and pain. He immediately let go, his hand shaking. That was something new. "Look at me, Jasper. Please," I added.

He shook his head again. "Far out, Jasper, you are more melodramatic than Edward! You can't just tell me something terrible happened then not even pay any attention to me!" I yelled, exasperated. I didn't mean to sound mean but it just slipped out. Jasper rested his hands on the bed, leaning back as if to bask in the sun. His face still remained in shadow.

"Bella," he said, his voice calm, calculated. It reminded me of when Edward left me in the forest. "Bella," he said once again, "you can not possibly look at me. I'm a monster and I deserve to rot in the deepest pit of Hell. Or maybe even better," he added with what I'm sure would be accompanied by a wry smile, "I should stay on this Earth, and rot for the rest of goddamn eternity carrying the sins of my past, present and future on my back."

I didn't know what to do. I was speechless. Pity overflowed me. Poor Jasper. "Don't pity me!" he spat, making me jump. Damn empath. I looked down at my wrist; his fingers had left red, splotchy marks on my skin. "Jasper," I said and reached out to touch him again. I wanted to comfort him and it was obvious anything I said was useless. I reached up to his face and twirled one of his golden locks on my finger. He stiffened but didn't grasp me as I expected him to. "Turn around Jasper. I can help. Just look at me," I pleaded.

He slowly turned. The involuntary gasp of horror escaped my lips before I could stop it. Blood red eyes looked into mine. "Oh Jasper," I said and placed my hands awkwardly around his body. He made to get away from me and put his hands firmly around mine, prying my fingers off one by one. "Don't," he whispered and he was out of my embrace in an instant, leaving my hands in the air, feeling empty and lost without someone to be wrapped around. I turned to look at him; he was in the corner of the room, backed against the wall.

"I can feel your horror and disgust, so don't you try to comfort me." I had never seen so vibrant eyes before; Laurent's had not been this bright. While the color should have sickened me I couldn't help but be enticed with their beauty. For some reason, right then, I wanted to bring a knife to my wrist just to draw blood, just to see if it would match the color of his eyes.

I swallowed. I should not be thinking such things. "Jasper," I said quietly, "I don't hold this against you. Everyone makes mistakes." His dry laugh hurt my ears. I had not expected to hear it. "Bella, humans make mistakes. And, I'm not human." His look changed from calculated to hungry in an instant. I scrambled across the bed, my hands clutching the silk white sheets for protection. And I wondered: what would the sheets look like with blood splattered across the edges?

"Please Jasper," my voice was cracking, "think about Alice. She wouldn't be too happy if you ate her best friend." Something about that made me laugh. Jasper stared at me quizzically for a moment, before going back to this new found desperation he found in having my blood. He leaned ever so closer to me. I couldn't move. I clutched the sheets tightly. Oh, Edward, I love you, I thought, all motivation of stopping Jasper gone from my mind. I love you.

He was so close to me now. Even if he wasn't an empathic, he would've been able to feel the fear radiating from me. He leaned in, his cool breath tingling my skin. I felt his lips on my neck, a soft caress. I closed my eyes and tilted my neck towards him. Please let it be quick.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and started running his fingers through it. He breathed in deeply. "Bella," he murmured against my neck, "you are the most delicious thing I have ever smelt." I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not.

"You're not going to kill me," I realized, "Alice would've seen it by now. She would have come home." I knew he felt my desperation to be right. He leaned back, letting go of my hair. His lips slid slowly from my neck to my lips. He kissed me lightly before pricking me with his teeth. I could taste the blood in my mouth.

He bit my lip, not hard, but enough for it to be uncomfortable. He continued sucking blood from my lip for a while and then tilted his neck back in ecstasy. "I don't know how Edward hasn't done this already." He wasn't touching me anymore and I saw it as my getaway. But I couldn't move. I wanted him to keep going. I wanted him to drain me. I shook my head. This was Jasper's doing. But why was the fear gone? Why did I not feel scared? Jake had told me about Jasper's ability once. He had wanted to feel angry, but couldn't. Then why, oh why, did I not even want to be scared?

Jasper snapped his head back and threw himself to the other side of the room. He put his head in his hands and crumpled to the floor. "What am I doing?" I stood in shock for a moment before sliding off the bed to sit beside him. I didn't think for a moment that he could snap any moment and I would be still and cold, not an eternal beauty but a dead, lifeless corpse. I just wanted to comfort him.

"Jasper," I soothed. "It wasn't your fault." I left my hands by my sides. I'd have to have Carlisle look at my wrist later. He stayed completely still and I could tell he wasn't breathing. "You stay right here, you understand me?" I reprimanded. I made my way to the door, quickly as possible. I wanted to find the First Aid kit before my blood overwhelmed him. I ran to the bathroom, knowing if I tripped it would be much, much worse. But Jasper needed me, so I ran on.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Chocolate brown eyes widened in alarm stared back at me. My cheeks were flushed and my eyelashes wet. When had I started crying? My lip was swollen and puffy; it would definitely need stitches. I'd have to think of a reasonable explanation of what happened later. My chin was covered in blood. I furiously wiped it off. My hair was messy and resembled a bird's nest. I brushed through it with my fingers and then just gave up. Why was I trying to make myself presentable for Jasper?

I walked hurriedly back to Alice's bedroom. My lips twitched at the sides. I had a great plan to make Jasper happier. He was there right we I left him, good. His head was still in his hands, his knees drawn up to his chest. He was wearing soft blue denim jeans and a grey sweater. It looked good on him and I guessed he had chosen them, not Alice. She would have not let him wear such cheap clothes. I shook my head furiously. I just had to think of the most trivial things in the most serious of moments.

I pulled Alice's jacket through my arms. Jasper would feel more at home if I smelt like her. It would also help with his blood-lust a bit. I sat down next to him again. I dared to wrap my arms around him. He didn't move, not even a fragment of an inch. I sighed. "Jasper," I said, putting on my best Southern accent. His lips fought to pull up on the sides. "Darlin', why don't you ride on my horse with me?" I was trying to calm myself. Even I had to admit my accent was terrible. Jasper shook his head and I could his body shaking lightly. "Darlin', that accent may be the worst I've ever heard."

I nearly clapped my hands in joy. Finally, a reaction! "Well, Mr. Whitlock, if you don't like it, you can go some where else." I pretended to be bristled and annoyed with him but I knew he could feel my playfulness. He smiled. I repressed a giggle. "Well, ma'am, didn't you know it was rude to remove a man from his home?" he smiled. I gave him a mock glare and went into Alice's closet once again. "Hiding are we darlin'?" Jasper called.

"Never," I shouted back. My plan was working perfectly. I had already gotten Jasper to forget about what he had done and he was even enjoying himself. I smile played on my lips. I was having fun too. I grabbed the things I need from the top rack. I changed my clothes too. Jasper was looking at me when I came out. He smirked.

I was wearing dark blue denim jeans and a button-up long sleeved checkered blue shirt. A brown traditional cowboy hat on my head and big, black boots on my feet. To top it off I even had a giant belt. I had never been so happy with Alice's outrageous fashion sense. Though why she bought these, I would never know. They were mysteriously in my size. I groaned. Alice has seen this! I threw a box at Jasper. The contents sprawled all across the floor and he laughed. "C'mon cowboy, it's time to get dressed."

Jasper walked out of the bathroom dressed in his gear. Black jeans, snow white checkered shirt, black jacket and dark brown ten-gallon hat. This was what Jasper Whitlock was adorned in. I had to repress the laugh that was about to burst from my lips. "Darlin', you look as ridiculous as I do, so I don't think you should be laughing." He gave me a toothy grin. I couldn't help it, the laugh escaped me. I nearly tripped over my own feet. "I am just imagining you wearing this in the 1950's," I gasped. He didn't appreciate it and turned his back to me. I could tell he was secretly smiling though. "Want me to take it off then?" he asked, threatening me.

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "But then you'd go back and wallow in your self-pity, and we can't have that." He turned around and stared right into my eyes. It was starting to creep me out. But then he broke it away and laughed. "Did I scare poor Bella?" he bellowed and I blushed furiously. "Not at all," I defiantly said, sticking my nose in the air and crossing my arms. He laughed once more.

"Well, Major Whitlock," I drawled, "aren't you going to give a lady a ride?" He growled low in his throat. Had I pushed it too far? He licked his lips and edged closer to me. I hid my sweating palms behind my back. My pulse was thumping. Suddenly, I was launched on to his back. He had his hands under my legs, clutching my thighs. I was grasping his neck. I would've suffocated any human with my hold. He jumped down the stairs in one graceful movement. "Having fun?" he whispered in my ear and I laughed, holding him tighter. He ran into the kitchen and stopped. I kicked him in the side, enthusiastic to get going again. He smiled and jumped back up the stairs.

He basically threw me onto Emmett and Rosalie's bed. I panted, rolling on to my side. I was exhausted. He fell down next to me, our faces an inch apart. His red eyes were staring into mine. I should have felt disgusted at him, but I couldn't muster it. Instead I traced one of his scars. It cut through his eyebrow and narrowly missed his eye. I wandered if he would of gone blind if the venom got in there. It certainly would've hurt. He smiled up at me. He grabbed my hand and kept it in his, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

I took a swipe at his cowboy hat and got it off him. He appeared quite startled. He bared his teeth at me playfully and leaned over me, until our noses were touching. "Darlin', I'd give that back, otherwise you might get nicked." I smiled and tauntingly pressed the hat in between my back and the sheets of the bed. "Oh is it going to be that way?" he asked. He slowly reached his hand under my back and started groping for it. Giving up after a while he leaned in even further. "Two can play that game," he said and grabbed my hat. I grimaced and tried to get up, but to no avail. Stupid vampire strength.

"Fine then," I announced. "A hat for a hat." I reached up and firmly pressed his hat on his head. He scowled. His curls had been flattened. He looked ridiculous. I laughed. He suddenly grinned and got up, dragging me with him. "Ok," he said. He shoved the hat on my head and then took it off a moment later. I put my hands on my hips. "Give it back," I shouted. He lifted the hat just out side of my reach. "That's not fair," I pouted. His resolve faltered under my gaze and he squashed it back on my head. "That is definitely unfair, ma'am. You should not use you womanly charms to bend a man to your every whim." I looked down at my feet, suddenly embarrassed. When his laugh filled the bedroom, I couldn't but laugh with him too.

"C'mon Sheriff, aren't you going to arrest the woman who charmed you with her beauty and grace?" I asked. He gave me a lop-sided grin before putting his hands in his jeans pockets. He pulled them out again, both cocked like pistols. "Boom," he said, 'firing' the pistols. I rolled over on the bed. "Missed me! You can't catch the bandit!" I yelled and pushed past him. He could have easily stopped me with his speed or strength but instead he grinned once more.

I ran through the house. He was making loud clunking noises with his boots. "I'm going to get you!" he bellowed. I squealed in response and hid under his bed. He would never find me here. I saw him walk up to the bed and stop. I knew he could hear my heart pounding. "I don't know where she is," he declared and stomped out of the room.

"I'm over here! You'll never catch me!" I shouted. He turned around, feigning surprise. I slid down the stairs rail before he even took a step. At the end I lost my balance and collapsed into Edward's arms. He didn't look very happy. "Hey, Edward, Jasper and I were just playing," I said to him. He ignored me, his eyes dark. In the background, I heard Emmett's booming laugh.

"What were you doing with her? You could have snapped her neck at any moment!" yelled Edward. The happy atmosphere was disintegrated. Jasper was looking down at his boots, despair settling in the room. "Edward, Jasper was fine. We were just having some fun," I said, willing him to understand. He ignored me, all eyes for Jasper.

"You injured her," Edward growled. I was sitting on a chair in the kitchen. Carlisle was patching my lip up. Jasper fidgeted with his hands. He must feel horrible. "I am fine Edward; I just tripped on a rake." Emmett couldn't contain his laughter and soon was rolling on the floor. Even Jasper cracked a smile. I could hear Carlisle's quiet chuckles. Only Edward remained still, composed, eyes dark as coal. "And then," I continued, "the sheriff spotted me stealing some precious jewels and he tried to stop me. Didn't you, Sheriff Jasper?" Emmett's laughs were now ringing through the whole house. He was clutching his stomach. Jasper, gaining confident from my words, puffed his chest out. "Yes, darlin', that is correct."

_If looks could kill_ rang through my head as I saw Edward's glare at Jasper. "Because of you, we're going to have to relocate," Edward said, with gritted teeth. My heart sank in my chest. Would Edward leave me again? Edward seemed to sense my distress and rubbed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'll go by myself," Jasper mumbled. He was still looking down at his shoes. I gaped in shock. "No, Jasper. If you are going, then I am coming with you," I declared, proud. I had really gotten to like Jasper in the time we had played together. I would not let him go just because of one slip-up. "Bella, love, I don't think you know what you are saying," said Edward. I felt my anger spike. I knew exactly what I was saying! It was because of Edward that Jasper felt this way. It was my job to put it right.

I wrenched myself from Edward's arms and leaned on my head on Jasper's shoulder. Edward growled low under his breath. I barely heard it. "You apologize to Jasper right now Edward," I snarled. How could he be like this? Edward's glare didn't lesson at all, only made him angrier. "This is absurd, Bella!" he yelled. "He's put us in danger too many times." I clenched my teeth. Edward was being unreasonable. Wasn't he supposed to love Jasper like a brother? "Apologize, Edward." He sighed and mumbled something under his breath. I smiled. "Good," I said. "Now, you can't catch the bandit!" I yelled and ran off. Jasper lifted his head up, 'pistols' pointed at me and smiled. "I'm going to get you," he laughed.

**XxX **

Please read and review


End file.
